


Call(ed) Me Daddy

by ho_sehun



Series: OT12 Series [1]
Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_sehun/pseuds/ho_sehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's not much to summarize except the working title of this was DADDY KINK OOPS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call(ed) Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This was also written a while back before any of the member losses so again imagine this is pre-leaving or something...

Sehun stands in the middle of his room; everyone else seemed to be be either asleep or otherwise occupied for the night and Sehun is lonely. Ever since they'd started this thing, all 12 of them, it wasn't often that you find yourself alone, but it does happen. Sehun isn't jealous or upset though, it's mostly his fault, anyway, as he'd left the main room early, begging time alone to get over his headache, but now it's gone and Sehun wants attention.

Sehun opens the door and walks down the hall to the one room he knows will have someone who will be able to cheer him up no matter how deep he'd gotten into his funk and knocks on the door.

Sehun's expecting Kris' face, warm and understanding, but what he gets is Tao, head down and red-eyed, and, only for a second, allows himself to be upset because he wanted to be the one being comforted and not doing the comforting, but then Tao opens the door farther and just reaches out, so of course Sehun steps in and pulls Tao down and to his chest, hugging him in and kicking the door closed behind him.

Tao sniffles.

“What's wrong?” Sehun runs his fingers through Tao's hair and scratches at the base of his neck, like Kris always does with Sehun.

“It's stupid,” Tao mutters against Sehun's neck, and sniffs again. “I'm sorry it's dumb.” His Korean is more stuttered than usual.

Sehun pulls back and pushes their foreheads together and wipes below one of Tao's eyes with his thumb. “Where's Kris?”

Tao sniffs again. “He's late,” Tao whispers, “He's been gone all day and I'm just. I miss him. I'm sorry I said it was stupid you can go find someone else if you want.”

Just months ago, Sehun would have considered it, but these few months spent in a relationship with his fellow band-mates has taught him that there's something to be said for caring about others before himself, so now Sehun just smiles at Tao and kisses him, pulling back to push their noses together until Tao hiccups and smiles back.

“Come on,” Sehun whispers, turning off the lights and pulling Tao to the far bed, obviously Tao's because of the soft pink blanket bundled at the bottom. He pulls Tao down beside him and kisses him, sweetly, until his tears are gone and starts to giggle into the kisses. “We'll go to sleep,” Sehun tells him, stroking the side of his face, “and when we wake up, Kris will be back and we can complain at him for being so slow.”

* * *

When Sehun wakes up, the room is dark and Tao is getting up beside him. Sehun opens his eyes a crack and reaches out, murmuring in discomfort.

“Sorry,” Tao whispers, kissing at the hand that Sehun had reached out, “go back to sleep, I'll be back.”

Tao climbs off the bed and over to the other, beside which Kris is standing, taking off his jacket. Kris tosses his jacket on the end of the bed and opens his arms for Tao, who steps right in them and pushes his face against Kris' shoulder.

“Missed you,” he whispers in Mandarin, and sighs as Kris scratches at the base of the neck, where Sehun had earlier.

“Sehun?” Kris asks.

“I think he was lonely too,” Tao kisses at Kris' neck. “We both missed you.”

“Sorry, baby,” he says, and smiles when Tao kisses him. “Aren't you tired?” he asks, in Korean this time since, over Tao's shoulder, he sees that Sehun had woken up more, enough to turn around and watch them.

“Need you,” Tao replies against his mouth, still in Mandarin, and Kris gives him a swat on his ass, murmuring “be nice” against his ear. Tao repeats himself in Korean.

Kris glances over at Sehun, who just smiles at him and burrows deeper into his pillows, but doesn't close his eyes again. Kris pulls Tao against him, and Tao is hard against his hip. “You're hard already?” he asks with a smile, and pushes Tao just a little closer to him by the small of his back.

“Since you walked in,” Tao answers, pulling Kris back until he's kneeling over Tao, who lays back against the bed and rucks his shirt up to below his armpits. “Please,” he says.

Kris smiles and pulls back, taking his time unbuttoning his shirt as Tao does the opposite, shedding his t-shirt and boxers as fast as he can. Kris makes sure to hang his shirt up and sit down on the bed beside Tao to take off his socks, tossing them in the hamper in the corner, then stands up and unbuttons his pants and pulls them down, folding them as he watches Tao touch himself and whimper.

Kris steps out of his briefs and Tao immediately takes his hands off of himself to reach for Kris again. Kris kisses both of his hands. “Turn over,” he says, firmly, against Tao's fingers, and chuckles as Tao, in his tiredness, almost gets caught up in his sheets trying to obey. He reaches into the bedside table and pulls out a tube of lube that he knows is full from his monthly check.

Kris climbs onto the bed, kneeling behind Tao and putting a hand on the small of Tao's back, running it up his back to rest on the back of his neck. “I can't believe you got this hard just from me coming into the room.” He digs his nails into Tao's neck, just a little. “How long have you been thinking about this?” He moves his other hand to Tao's stomach, just above the tip of his cock.

“Since Sehun came in,” Tao moans, pushing his face into the pillow and bucking his hips forward, Kris' hand barely hitting his cock before Kris pulls away to pinch the back of Tao's thigh.

“Not so fast,” Kris says, and Tao breathes out into the pillow. “You've had all this time to get ready, you've got to give me a minute.” There's laughter in his voice that is at odds with the way he leans his hips forward against Tao's ass, his cock half-hard against the skin.

Tao moans, but doesn't rut back this time, and is rewarded with a pat to his back and the sound of the bottle of lube clicking open. Kris lubes up one finger and slides it down Tao's crack, pressing inside him just enough that Tao sighs and bows his back, and from the other side of the room they both hear Sehun sigh in reply. A quick look over from Kris confirms that Sehun has pushed his boxers down and is fully awake, laying on his side and thumbing at the slit of his cock.

“Please,” Tao says again, in Mandarin, but this time Kris doesn't remind him of their audience because he can hear the hitch in Sehun's breath when Tao speaks.

“Calm down,” Kris says, pressing farther into Tao and rubbing his other hand back and forth on the small of Tao's back.

He works Tao open slowly, until Tao's moaning loudly enough into the pillow that Kris has to pinch his skin again, because people are sleeping. When he pulls his fingers out to slide on a condom, Tao lets out a dry sob and Kris leans down to push a kiss to the back of his waist. He pushes in slowly until his hips rest flush against Tao, but doesn't move, stays still until Tao grabs the headboard and tries to push himself back, but Kris' hands on his hips keep him still.

“That good?” he asks Tao, who nods frantically and tries to push back again. “You want me to move?” Kris asks, rocking forward just a little, just enough to have Tao trying to settle his knees to let Kris in more.

“Yes,” he says, “please. Please, daddy.”

Then he freezes. He doesn't try to pull away from Kris, but he does bury his face in the pillow. Kris can feel him shaking all over and leans forward, teasing gone and all business.

“Tao,” he says. Tao shakes his head against the pillow and it sends a jolt up Kris' cock, but Kris wills his hips not to move because he needs to get Tao comfortable again before anything happens. “Tao look at me.”

Tao does, and when he turns his head, his eyes are red and fearful. “I'm sorry,” Tao says in Korean, then twice more in Mandarin.

“Baby,” Kris says, rubbing on hand up and down Tao's side, “you don't have to be sorry. You didn't hurt anyone. Everything's okay.” Tao bites his lip and whimpers. “I'm not upset, Sehun's not upset.” Tao throws a quick look at Sehun, and sees that, though his erection has flagged a little, he's still hard and still staring at them in concentration.

“Did you like that?” Kris asks, and Tao blushes bright red and nods. “Never apologize for doing something you like. And if it's something you like, never feel like you shouldn't share it with us.” He kisses between Tao's shoulders. “Do you want to keep going?”

“Y-yes,” Tao answers, face still red, but he doesn't look so scared anymore, and Kris decides that the best way to help Tao is to take this from something embarrassing to something good.

“Yes, what?” he asks.

“Yes... daddy,” Tao answers, and from the other side of the room, Sehun lets out a deep moan.

Kris hums in approval and puts an arm across the front of Tao's chest so he can pull him up. Tao's back hits flush against Kris' chest, and at the new angle, Kris can thrust forward a little more and get just a little deeper.

“Don't worry, baby,” Kris says, nosing at the side of Tao's face when the younger's head falls back against his shoulder, “daddy's gonna make sure you feel good.” He pulls Tao's earlobe into his mouth and worries his teeth against it.

“Daddy,” Tao says breathlessly, groaning as Kris pulls back slowly, then thrusts his hips forward again, just enough that Tao has to reach back behind him and grab at Kris' thighs for support. “Please, please, please.” And with each word, they can hear the sound of fabric rustling as Sehun speeds up the hand on his cock and as he shifts around to press hard on the skin behind his balls.

“Missed you,” Tao moans, and Sehun makes a noise of agreement from the other bed.

Kris speeds up his hips, jerking them in an upward angle that has Tao whimpering each time. He wraps a hand around Tao's cock, covering the head with his palm and thumbing just under the ridge. “I'm always going to come back to you, baby,” he promises, and Tao lets out a pleased sound that lowers to a moan at the end. Kris turns his head to Sehun for just a second, long enough to catch his eyes and make sure that Sehun knows Kris is promising him, too.

“I'm gonna-” Tao starts, then begins to chant, voice rough “daddy, daddy, daddy.” Sehun makes a choked off moan, the kind of usually makes when he comes, and his pants fill the room as Tao cries out and comes, spurting warm against Kris' palm. Tao pulls out of Kris' grip and grabs the headboard again, clenching tight around Kris' cock and pushing back hard to meet each of Kris' thrusts until Kris is grabbing tightly at Tao's hips and stilling, hips flush against Tao as he comes.

Tao's hands slide down to rest his head on the pillows below him, only stopping his descent when Kris pulls out and catches him around his waist to turn him onto his back. Tao reaches his hands out as Kris pulls of the condom and ties the top before dropping it in the trash beside the bed. Kris leans into Tao and lets him grasp his shoulders as he kisses his way up Tao's jaw and to his lips. When he tries to pull back, though, Tao whines out “Daddy.”

“I'll be right back, baby,” Kris says, pulling Tao's hands off of his shoulders and bringing them to his mouth to kiss them. Tao's hold on his hand is still tight, though, so he reaches one hand over to Sehun's bed and gestures at him to come over.

Sehun nearly trips over himself as he climbs off the bed and grabs at Kris' hand. Kris pulls him over towards Tao, stopping to kiss him once on the mouth, chaste, before letting him crawl into the bed with Tao. He hears the wet sounds of them kissing as he heads to the bathroom to grab a cloth.

When he gets back, warm cloth in hands, Tao and Sehun have their heads bent close together and they're whispering in each other's ears. Kris doesn't try to listen in as he wipes gently between both of their legs, their hands, and Sehun's stomach, but he can't help but notice that Tao is blushing again and he really hopes Sehun isn't teasing him. He really doesn't want to walk all the way back to the bathroom when there are two warm boys in his bed, so he drops the cloth in the same hamper that is now housing his socks and heads back to the bed.

Before he can get all the way back, Sehun pulls his head away from Tao's and makes grabbing motions in his direction. Kris holds his hand and sis on the edge of the bed, where Sehun pulls his hand from Kris' and puts it on his cheek instead.

Sehun looks at him sweetly, eyes tired and lips pink and swollen, and he opens his mouth and says, “Daddy,” deep voice curling awkwardly around the Mandarin tones. If he hadn't just come, Kris knows that his cock would twitch at the sound. Instead, he turns his head into Sehun's palm and kisses it, then mouths his way to the tip of his fingers.

“Yeah, baby?” he asks.

“Come to bed.”

Kris does just that.

* * *

For the next week, nothing is mentioned about that night. Kris is happy to see, however, that there isn't any embarrassment the morning after. He's almost sure that nothing else is going to come of it, and he's okay with that as he sits in the common room with Yixing, Jongin, Suho, and Sehun as they watch Tao practice the dance steps that had been frustrating him all day at practice.

Tao has been botching the footwork on the last part of the dance each time he tried, and Kris is about to grab him and pull him down for a break. But just as he begins to stand, Tao hits each step perfectly and lets out a cheer that everyone in the room can't help but join in on.

When Tao turns around and smiles, though, he looks right in Kris' eyes, and Kris feels himself light up with pride.

“How did I do, daddy?” he asks. The room quiets down quickly after that, and Tao's cheeks redden, but his look of pride doesn't go away. Kris smiles back at him, puffing up with even more pride because Tao is so brave.

“You did great, baby.” Kris answers. “You were perfect.”


End file.
